


It Was All Yellow

by ThirteenthHourAtMycroftsMindPalace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck is God, Death is a beautiful Baby and I love him, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenthHourAtMycroftsMindPalace/pseuds/ThirteenthHourAtMycroftsMindPalace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck throughout time with Death, set to the song "Yellow" by Coldplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was All Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but a lot of feels for this ship, but you are free to take those if you'd like. "Yellow" belongs to Coldplay. Chuck and Death are the CW's. This is very au. You have been warned.

Look at the stars   
Look how they shine for you   
And everything you do   
Yeah they were all yellow

  


Chuck can remember the look on Death's face when he created the angels. It was such a subtle change in the monotonous expression that the reaper wore infinitely. The corners of his lips twisted up slightly and his eyes lightened with a spark of purpose, as he looked upon Chuck's new children from the bare earth. The dark abyss of his eyes shone yellow in the light show of their grace. He remembers the way everything changed in that moment. 

  


I came along   
I wrote a song for you   
And all the things you do   
And it was called yellow

  


Chuck created the first sounds just so he could hear Death. When he showed Death the sound for the first time He saw wonder and fear of change etched into eternal features. When Death first used sound it sounded better than anything Chuck would ever hear again. Man may have made music but Death's voice, his first heard breath, the sound of him adjusting to the lack of silence, was the sweetest song to Chuck. It sounded so much like how forever looked, and he thought it bright like the sensation of glowing, with the newly made yellow hue.

  


So then I took my turn   
Oh what a thing to have done   
And it was all yellow

  


When Chuck tried to use his sound to describe his feelings it came out jumbled and awkward. He tried to explain the things that he had no words for but they too came out strange. He kept making a fool of himself but it wasn't too bad, because each failed attempt drew small emotions and changes out in Death. He saw such an amazing thing after failing to put his feelings into words, again. Death smiled and the change was the most vivid thing, melting away a millennia of silence and lonely darkness in just a second.  Before the fleeting glow could disappear Chuck kissed him, bringing another bright wave over them both, and to Chuck, Death tasted like the sun, he tasted yellow. 

  


Your skin   
Oh yeah your skin and bones   
Turn into something beautiful   
You know you know I love you so   
You know I love you so

  


When he made physical forms for them he never thought about the possibilities that they opened up. He just wanted to be able to touch Death in solid form. He never realized they would touch in more interesting ways. The feeling of skin shifting over bone as their lips collide for the second, then third time, became addicting. The sensation of hard edges under soft flesh as limbs tangled together and hands gripped where they could was suddenly all he could think of. This feeling was so different from what he felt for Amara, this feeling was wonderful and consuming, taking the very breath  from his being and twisting his mind in knots. He named it before he could figure out what it was as the words "I love you" tumbled out between kisses. 

  


I swam across   
I jumped across for you   
Oh what a thing to do

  


There were hurdles to jump and oceans to swim in their relationship. They were two opposite beings. Chuck loved all things and created life and souls so that life could continue after mortal death, until immortal death overcame him, and Death was the very embodiment of eternal death, that can only be stalled but never stopped. They would make exceptions and weave around each other if it meant being together. Chuck ignored the fact that Death was to one day reap him, and pretended that they would last forever. 

  


Cause you were all yellow   
I drew a line   
I drew a line for you   
Oh what a thing to do   
And it was all yellow 

  


Love didn't mean forever. Chuck made mistakes. Terrible mistakes that cost him big. He did what he always did when he couldn't handle a problem and locked it away to forget it. He locked away Amara so that he could keep creating, but after he locked her away someone still took away from what he created. His living creatures died because it was Death's job to end them, but he didn't like how quickly and how many were dying. Death was his light, his indiscriminate beauty, but he knew no bounds. They fought because Death didn't stop reaping his creations so readily and in bulk, and eventually  a line was drawn in the sand. Death was given restrictions, and when he didn't like them Chuck locked him away too. Chuck looked down at his imprisoned love and tasted the bitter tang of cowardice. It was a twisted parody of what was once yellow.

  


Your skin   
Oh yeah your skin and bones   
Turn into something beautiful   
And you know   
For you I'd bleed myself dry   
For you I'd bleed myself dry

  


When Death was released, Chuck couldn't help but to be overjoyed. His mind wandered to memories of bared skin against skin and the first feeling of love. What he was greeted with when they reunited was bones and tired pained eyes weighing him down. When he combed his fingers through lank locks and gave Death back all of his grace, he knew that he would never be able to lock him away again. He would go to his death and allow everything he created die just to keep him safe, just to give him purpose. Once he had Death in his arms he knew that things were going to change, and things had somehow always been the same.

  


It's true   
Look how they shine for you   
Look how they shine for you   
Look how they shine for   
Look how they shine for you   
Look how they shine for you   
Look how they shine

  


He created the very life in everything for Death. They stared a long while as his children fell from the heavens, burning until they crashed. Occasionally Death would disappear to reap one that had died during the fall, but more often he watched as Chuck did nothing to stop it. They were bright as they flashed to the ashen ground, and they shone so bright until their light snuffed out at Death's fingertips. With each fall Death noticed the sad loss of light in the world and thus the dimming of Chuck. The dimming of God. 

  


Look at the stars   
Look how they shine for you   
And all the things that you do

  


When Chuck looked up to the sky he saw a single star shining out over the vast universe and wished it better luck than he had. With a final smile at what he was leaving he turned to Death. "You know, somewhere along the way I chose you. For all the things you would do, and the things I knew I would never be able too." He kissed Death one last time smiling when he heard the soft "I love you" before one more star was lost to Death's eternal existence. 

Death looked to the single star shining yellow in the sky and felt the tears fall for the loss of the one white light of his life. He lived forever but loved only once, and it was because no other had hung the very stars just to give him something to do, or created sound to hear him be,and never again would someone touch him with no fear of being lost to the void of existence. He cursed his existence and wept for the stars.  

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are precious to me, much like pizza. Duck is my OTP.


End file.
